The invention relates to a method, a system and a computer program product for computer-assisted furnishing of materials in elevator construction.
In elevator construction, elevator installations are installed or modernized at a building site. For this purpose materials are furnished pursuant to a method. By furnishing of materials there is understood a complete net product chain consisting of order processing, manufacture, supply, commissioning, delivery, mounting and maintenance of materials. Materials are fabricated at the most diverse suppliers and delivered as packages to the wholesale warehouse. The wholesaling, i.e. assembly of materials on pallets and supply of pallets to the building site is carried out from wholesale warehouses. The materials are mounted in elevator installations. Materials incorporated in elevator installations are serviced. A disadvantage of this method is that in the production of the materials at the suppliers the materials are not able to be clearly associated and identified, which is of particular significance for the purposes of quality control.
Moreover, it is disadvantageous that the packages supplied to the wholesale warehouse have to be opened for the purpose of checking content.
It is also disadvantageous that the localization of individual materials in the delivered pallets at the building site is time-consuming.
In addition, it is disadvantageous that the identification of the delivered or incorporated materials is not clear.
Furthermore it is disadvantageous that the mounting of the delivered materials is susceptible to error and, in the case of inattention, materials are incorrectly installed.
Finally, it is disadvantageous that the identification of replacement parts in maintenance is prone to error and is time-consuming.